character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartleby (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Bartleby is one of the three cosmic beings in the Wizard101 universe. Bartleby existed as the center of magic in the First World and watched over existence. His sister, Grandmother Raven decided to give Bartleby the Eyes Of Time, one showed the past, and the other showed this future, this would make Bartleby's job of watching over the First World much easier. One day, he sang a song, which would be known as the Song Of Creation, this would multiply his sister's and Spider's children, the Three Titans, into an entire race of lesser beings, who became the inhabitants of the First World. However, the Titans would get one day get into conflict. Seeing that this battle would go on for an eternity, Bartleby sang The Titanic Lullaby, which would put the Titans into an eternal sleep. With the First World now broken into fragments due to the conflict, Bartleby was forced to sing The Song Of Creation once again, to fashion a Spiral to hold the fragments of the First World together. He now serves as the center of magic in the Spiral. It was later revealed that Bartleby is the mortar that binds the concepts of Darkness and Chaos with Light and Order, and guards the life-giving water across the Spiral. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''High 2-A '| '''1-A Name: Bartleby Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Older than time Classification: Mortar that binds Raven and Spider together, Grandfather Tree, The Great Tree, The Source of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic (Is the source of Magic. Described by Spider as the tree of magic's shade), Enhanced Senses, Magic Detection (Can sense magic of others and auras), Cosmic Awareness (Raven's children can see across the entire universe. Raven and the cosmic beings can watch beings across the universe and make them feel their presence, this should scale to Bartleby), Aura, Immortality (Types 1''', '''3 '''and '''4; via being a divine entity and through regeneration), Immortality Negation (Types 1''', '''3 '''and '''4), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1''',), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal. Even Shadow Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with Myth Magic), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fears), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic can cause damage over-time, attack with powerful Ice, give powerful defenses and many other things), Weather Manipulation (Storm Magic can control the weather), Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic can control electricity), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic can burn over time, engulf opponents in flames and many other things), Danmaku (Via every AoE spell), 4th-Wall Awareness (Scaling from Raven being the narrator of the game), Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic; Balance magic is the power of transmutation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities by 100%), Energy Manipulation (Mana burn makes the opponent lose 3 PiPs or 6 depending on what the opponents primary focus of magic is. PiPs in Wizard101 is the equivelant to chakra in Naruto or Chi in Dragon Ball), Causality Manipulation (Can rewrite the multiverse with The Song of Creation) Soul Manipulation (Can rip out someone's divine spirit and essence), Regeneration Negation (At least '''High-Godly; Grandmother Raven can kill the Divine Paradox despite his ability to regenerate after his body and essence are destroyed), Acausality (Type 4''' and '''5; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three divine beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the wheel of existence. WoG stated The Player is outside universal law and the general order of things), Space-Time Manipulation (Scales to Raven whose mere existence could reset time back to its linear flow. Spider, who was going to rewind time back to The First World, and make places with time fluxes), Chaos Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Invisibility, Time Travel (Spider went back in time to resurrect past enemies of The Player), Creation, Plant Manipulation (Can make plants wither away, bring them to life among other things), Sealing (Can seal opponents in paradox chains of magic, each chain holding an infinite amount of magic of life, death, myth, storm, fire and ice), Sound Manipulation, Volume Manipulation (With The Song of Creation, which was too loud for Morganthe to handle), Precognition (Can see far into the future, even millenas ahead), BFR (Can send beings to different points in time), Existence Erasure (Scaling to Spider who can erase you to the point you never existed in the first place), Power Absorbption (The Player absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Reactive Evolution (After being hit with Shadow Magic, The Bat regained the power of Shadow and resistance towards it, which scales to Bartleby), Power Bestowal (Via granting Shadow Magic to others scaling from Spider), Resurrection (Spider resurrected enemies of the past), Sleep Manipulation (Bartleby put the three titans, all the lesser titans and Grandfather Spider into an eternal sleep), Duplication (Bartleby duplicated the titans into an entire race of lesser beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Is the third multiverse force that opposes and binds Grandfather Spider's shadow and chaos, and Grandmother Raven's Light and Order. Can destroy the two if given the opportunity. Scaling from The Player who destroyed the concept of Storm Magic across reality, and could erase the other concepts that govern magic as well. Bartleby was stated to have created all creatures in the Spiral, which includes death himself), Regeneration (High-Godly: The Divine Paradox can regenerate after his body and soul is destroyed. Bartleby should be able to do the same along with the multiverse scaling from Raven and Spider), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Corporeal and Non-Existent beings), Reality Warping (Can use Shadow Magic which forms, bends, rebuilds, refines reality), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and put it back together), Passive Power Nullification (Scaling from "Dispel All", which can nullify any abilities associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow Magic and conceptual magic. Can nullify the damage of attacks by 100%, probability by 100% and regenerative abilities by 100%. Can also nullify other passive power nullification), Fate Manipulation (Can control the fates of every being across existence. Can even put a being into the threads of fate forcefully if they previously had no fate they were going to follow), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified another Shadow User), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can turn dreams into nightmares. Cosmic beings can enter others thoughts, memories and dreams and manipulate them), Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his power by well over 100,000x and his defense hundreds of times above in a very short time span), Absorption (The Player absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Mind Manipulation (Can use the beguile spell which forces the enemy to side with them for 30 seconds. Scales to Spider who could have controlled the entire race of titans, and should be far superior to Medulla), Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation (Beings with cosmic energy, and those with sufficient magic, can survive in the death jungle, which is filled with death magic, which grants that to those who aren't protected. The Player can go immune to Death Magic), Fear Manipulation (In order to use Shadow Magic you have to destroy an embodiment of your fears and nightmares), Willpower Manipulation (Via being immune to Death Magic), Morality Manipulation (Via being immune to Life Magic), Transmutation (Via being immune to Balance Magic), Ice Manipulation (Can go immune to Ice Magic), Weather Manipulation (Can go immune to Storm Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can go immune to Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can go immune to Fire Magic), Life-Force Absorption (Via being immune to death magic), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Bat was unaffected by Medulla's mind hax. Almost all bosses are immune to beguile. Should be resistant to Spider's mind control), Fate Manipulation (Scaling from The Player who is cut off from the threads of fate), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from The Aeythr Titan, who can cast magic despite the probability of him doing so has been reduced to 100%) and Conceptual Manipulation | All the same to a much greater extent, along with Immortality' '(Type 5 '''and '''10; Transcends life and death), Immortality Negation (Type 5 '''and '''10), Physics Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Controlled the magic in the first world. The First world is a place where time, magic and nature worked in a way incomprehensible to the Spiral), Resistance to Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification and high resistance to Magic (Counterbalances Raven and Spider's existence and can stop their actions via sheer force of will) Attack Potency: '''At least High Multiverse level+ (Bartleby alonside The Player sang The Song of Creation to reweave the threads of reality and reset existence to its rightful order. Existence is composed of infinite sets of infinite multiverses, due to the Sands of Time being ever-flowing and continuiously creating infinite universes. However, this is only a small part of existence, being described as an echo of an even greater wheel. Superior to The Titans who in a war destroyed The First World, a place where time, nature and magic worked in a way incomprehensible to the Spiral) | 'Outerverse level '(Exists to perfectly counterbalance Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider, both of who can unravel the very fabric of existence if they wanted too, which has an endless amount of timelines. The multiverse is stated to only be a echo of existence, implying places beyond the multiverse, which Bartleby transcends. Superior to Raven and Spider, both of who view existence as a flattened wheel and are beyond life, death and existence. Transcendent to a concept of nothingness, a transdual force that has no dual opposite, yet is its own opposite, outside of even the multiversal concepts of light, order, physics, shadow, reality, chaos, magic, which encompasses everything in the multiverse, even life and death, and is completely beyond logic and understanding) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the linear flow of time and the multiverse. Existed before the concept of time and scales to Spider who fought The Player when time was going in different directions and outside its regular flow), likely 'Irrelevant '(Bartleby existed before The First World alongside The Creator. The First World was stated as the absolute beginning many times. Before The First World, Spider and Raven did not exist, meaning the concepts of light, order/physics, shadow, reality, darkness, chaos, time and dimensions did not exist. This means Bartleby would be older than the concept of time and dimensions). '''Omnipresent within the Spiral (Bartleby's heart is connected to all the worlds in the Spiral and his roots hold them together)| Irrelevant. Omnipresent 'within the Spiral 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(His roots are what holds the Spiral and its worlds together) 'Striking Strength: '''At least High Multiverse level+ |''' Outerverse level Durability: '''At least High Multiverse level+''' |''' Outerverse level ' 'Stamina:' Infinite; The Divine Paradox has infinite mana and never runs out of energy 'Range:' Standard melee range. Outerversal with magic '''Standard Equipment:' The Eyes of Time Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Bartleby has complete knowledge of the Spiral and The First World, inside and out. His eyes, known as The Eyes of Time, give Bartleby sight and complete knowledge over the past, present and the future, however he cannot see outcomes between foes comparable to him in strength) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Weakened '''| '''Full Power Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Song of Creation: '''Originally sang the Song of Creation to fashion the Spiral into existence. The Song of Creation can also be used to manipulate minds and morals. Sang the Song of Creation to reset existence to its rightful order and to reweave the threads of reality that were torn. * '''The Titanic Lullaby: '''The Titanic Lullaby is the song sang by Bartleby to put the three titans into an eternal sleep. The Lullaby also worked on Grandfather Spider and can work on sleepless beings. * '''Dispel All: Dispel all is a passive ability, that nullifies any form of magic associated with the seven schools, Shadow Magic, physical attacks by 100% and non-magical techniques). * Debilitate: '''Simultaneously decreases an opponent's accuracy, healing and damage output by 100%. * '''Amigurumi: '''Allows Bartleby to simultaneously heal himself and decrease an opponent's damage output by 90%. * '''Impede: Prevents an opponent from regaining their power (in the form of PIPs) after using it. Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1